This invention relates to a manually operated resuscitator. Mouth-to-mouth resuscitation is a well known technique used to assist breathing of individuals in need. However, this is physically very exhausting for the administrator of the resuscitation and is also associated with the risk of either the administrator or recipient of the resuscitation transmitting infectious diseases.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,360 shows a manually operated resuscitator device. However, the construction of the device shown is fairly complicated and relies on adjacent bellows. Therefore, the device is not particularly compact.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,131 discloses a lung inflation system. However, the device relies on a manual compression bag. The device shown is also of a fairly complicated construction.